Work machines, for example excavators, generally include an engine as a power source. A cooling system is associated with the engine. The cooling system is configured to maintain a temperature associated with various parts of the engine. The cooling system may include a coolant flowing therethrough. The coolant may be cooled by airflow. For this purpose, an air inlet screen is provided on the body of the machine in order to allow an inflow of air from the surroundings.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2010/0301638 discloses an engine air intake system which is formed by an engine compartment. A fan and a grille screen are used to remove a portion of debris from air external to the vehicle. After the air is partially cleaned via the grille screen, it moves toward a heat exchanger carrying a portion of the remaining debris with it. A portion of the debris may fall out of the air via gravitational effects. A portion of the air then moves up and into an entrance passage for an air intake duct that is integrated with the hood of the engine enclosure, this portion having been further cleaned via debris passage to and through the heat exchanger as well as gravitational effects. The air then travels through the air intake duct and passes through an air filter where a portion of the remaining debris is removed prior to the air being supplied to the engine intake.